This invention relates to an improved adjustable chair; and more particularly, to an adjustable chair having frictional securing mechanisms for varying the angular relationship between the seat and back of the chair.
Many adjustable chairs have back and seat portions that can be brought to a desired angular position relative to each other. Various frictional securing mechanisms have been proposed for use in adjusting the chair and holding it in the desired angular position. Many of the proposed mechanisms have locking devices that are expensive to manufacture and/or complicated to operate.
Objects of the invention are therefore to provide continuous relative angular adjustment of the back and the seat of a chair in an effective manner; to provide angular adjustment of a chair that is inexpensive to manufacture and efficient and easy to operate; and to provide a frictional securing mechanism for an adjustable chair that does not require a locking device.